Four Horseman
The Four Horsemen (四騎士 Yonkishi) are a group of Cinders bent on the chaotic corruption of the world with the reward of their own fame and glory. Their leader, Chishio Hayato, has recruited those in which he finds great skill in and who have the same hunger for blood and infamy as he does. He created the organization with the goal of gaining both money and power to rise above the feeble masses so that he can plunge it into chaos to ensure the survival of the fittest, with him and his disciples at the top of the heap. Purpose All Cinders who join this organization are motivated by the desire for personal gain through any means necessary. The creator of the horsemen saw the world polluted by government and organizations who were only there to supply weaklings a place to meagerly survive due to their ineptitude to fend for themselves. He wished to cure the world of it's disease and transform it into a society where those in power are deserving based on their own personal strength and dedication. This led him to the creation of the horsemen and the recruitment of like minded Cinders in order to more easily achieve his goal; so long as they fit in his own idea of strength. Organization Above all the Four Horsemen believe that individual freedom is important and that the freedom to choose their destiny is obtained through their own personal strength and merit. They believe that the law and order of the world prevent these freedoms by promoting obedient groups; and groups suppress individual volition and success. That is why the Four Horsemen are generally free to do as they please, so long as it ultimately benefits themselves without putting their superiors in harms way. This hierarchy of power is achieved through combat, albeit as an official match or successful assassination attempt, with those who possess the greatest strength gaining the most freedom. As it stands, the leader is Chishio Hayato, with his rank obtained by thwarting numerous attempts at his life by other members. Having such a position gives him the freedom to do as he pleases regardless of it's affects on the other members. It also gives him control of the Horsemen's goal and the direction they will take to reach that goal. Being the leader also gives him the power to command the other members to do his bidding. Though direct commands are very rarely given, the Four Horsemen do have the ultimate goal of ascending to power and so when the opportunity comes for them to cease a foothold towards this goal, a command will be sent out to all active Horsemen and must be followed without question. Other Horsemen may also make commands to those below them, but if a subordinate receives a command from someone higher up, they must ultimately follow the words of the higher ranking Horsemen or risk a trial by combat as their punishment. Members Trivia *As the name suggests, this organization is named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to allude to their desire to bring destruction to the world. Category:Cinder Category:Cinders Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Branch Category:Branches